


Nowhere to Hide - 无处可逃

by Kyokusyuu



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, PWP, 平行宇宙, 未来世界, 邪恶版救世主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 韦德·威尔逊使用二体切片传送穿梭在平行宇宙中寻找他失踪的爱人内森·萨默斯。然而他去到的其中一个地方，跟以往不太一样，并不是什么平行宇宙，而是未来世界……
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson, War (Cable & Deadpool)/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 14





	Nowhere to Hide - 无处可逃

**Author's Note:**

> 衍生自漫威Cable & Deadpool双人漫画第15刊到第16刊。

复杂曲折的暗巷深处充诉着怪异的味道。肉食腐烂的恶臭，泥土的苦涩，垃圾的酸霉，还有血液浓浓的腥气。路边的污沟里残留着不知是动物还是人类的残骸，难以想像地球上会有这么一块暗疮，剥离文明，见不得人，只有暴力与杀戮，强存与弱亡。

佣兵伸手把露在外面的半截肠子塞回腹腔，拖着迟钝的身体找到一座塌了一半废弃许久的民屋。他踹了一脚斑驳的砖墙，更多发黑的血液从他肚子的伤口里涌出来，墙壁悲鸣着滚落开裂的漆片，摇摇欲坠却仍然坚持想要成为他暂时避难的落脚点。

韦德在满是脏污的角落里躺下，他的身体不比地上干净到哪儿去，脖子上的伤口破坏了他的声带——这正是这么长时间他没能发出一个音节的原因。大量的血涌进气管让他不得不像气息奄奄的公鸭一样发出损坏的咕噜声。寂静的屋内，臭味浓的仿佛能用刀割下一块，他脱掉手套，摸索着试图把脖子翻开的皮肉压到一起好让它们恢复的更快——他开始觉得二十六个字母混乱排序而成的词组挣扎着要冲破他萎靡的大脑从鼻子或者随便什么洞里挤出来。

脚尖和手指的神经末梢逐渐麻痹，这是大量失血的后遗症，太阳穴底下似乎有虫子在蠕动。他无声地骂了一句脏话，僵硬的手插进腹部裂开的巨大伤口里笨拙地整理错位的内脏。剧烈的疼痛把韦德的脑浆都抽干了，他甚至无法保证自己是不是把大肠和小肠的顺序装反了。沁着凉意的地板映出残石碎瓦堆积而成的黑影，冷汗混杂血水在他疤瘢的皮肤上冲出一道道弯曲的沟壑。他一整天滴水未进，呕吐的欲望却比一口气塞下十个墨西哥卷还要强烈，胃酸让他的心脏冒火，他将血和逆流的酸液用力挤回胃里，困倦地陷入了沉睡。

韦德猜想他可能已经穿越了大半个平行宇宙去寻找他那某一天突然消失了的情人。事实上，他对这无数堆叠交错的空间并没有实质上的概念，他只是固执地不断使用他和内森·萨默斯仅有的肉体上的联系——他倒期望那是灵魂上的，但他干枯残败的脑组织拒绝给他剩下什么灵魂。

他在各式各样的世界里遇到了无数的内特，都不是他的内特。他们在其他平行世界里纠缠，或者互不相识，或者反目成仇。无论哪一个世界，内森·萨默斯都背负着宿命一般的救世情结——那些韦德嗤之以鼻却莫名其妙接受了的奉献精神。

如果我不能拯救人类，我的所作所为就没有任何意义。内特平静地向他解释，仿佛韦德能用那坨皱巴巴的脑沟理解他的使命一样。如果死亡是我的义务，我愿意接受。韦德在救世主进行严肃毫无意义的说教时把腿像蛇一样盘在了他的腰上，用一个扭胯动作把自己挤向内特裆部厚实的鼓起。我现在就需要你火热坚硬的拯救，我亲爱的变种人耶稣。你喜欢我向你臣服吗？喜欢把我搅得松软湿热一塌糊涂，在之后整天都无法收紧，连前戏都不需要就能贪婪的吞进你的大家伙吗？韦德掀起半截面罩舔着嘴角说着下流话，而他的救世主情人面无表情地实现了他接下来所有的愿望。

当韦德在冰冷的地板上清醒过来，身体迅速收集着四周反馈的情报，意识却还沉浸在梦中情欲的漩涡里。他曾用他患有严重阿尔茨海默症的脑袋思考过他和内特之间到底是怎么开始的，也许是因为他下视丘不定区太过活跃导致多巴胺神经元刺激性腺激素释放失控——他对这世间一切会动会喘气的东西都不自觉产生罗曼蒂克的幻想。以至当他被雇佣去杀死内森·萨默斯时，却在战斗中醉心于白发救世主线条优美的机械手臂。

他深知造物主的慈悲和无情，就像小时候父母讲的床边童话，若干年后你却发现另一个叹为观止的成人版。或是第一次躲在被子里手淫，搓得阴茎发疼却不懂原来撸管也需要润滑剂，并且那玩意儿还有多种口味可供选择。韦德感觉制服的裤裆有些紧绷，梦中遊弋在他阴茎上的手指如此逼真，被TO侵蚀的皮肤冰凉却奇异的柔软，带有金属质感的光滑和特殊的粗糙纹理。韦德发出一声低吟，他的身体已经恢复，手穿过破损的制服覆盖在勃起的鼠蹊部，轻轻叹息。

“在哪儿啊……我的阿内……”

他移动了一下身体，不知道过去了多长时间，三个小时？四个小时？或许更长。民屋斑驳的墙面盖满了密密麻麻的暗褐色痕迹，恐怕全是之前的人留下的血。韦德坐起来，他的制服在上一次战斗中变得破破烂烂，面具勉强盖住半张脸，单薄的布料抵抗不住夜间过低的气温让他关节酸疼。他仍然觉得疲惫，但他必须立刻使用切片传送离开这里，哪怕下一个世界的内特比这个世界的更可怕。

韦德的心忽的一颤，直勾勾地盯着面前的空气，内特那张棱角分明的脸缓缓浮现在他的视线里，一只眼睛在夜里燃烧着红光。韦德朝黑暗中突然出现的救世主笑了笑，露出还沾着血的牙齿。

内特飘在半空注视角落里靠墙坐着的佣兵，俩人隔着空气无声的对持。内特第一次发现原来韦德·威尔逊在不可抗拒的因素之外也可以闭上那张不断胡说八道的嘴。他露出一丝笑容，认为这个追捕游戏很有意义，来自异世界的佣兵没有叫他失望。他勇猛，强大，危险，杀死了他数不清的部下，充满了让人想尽情践踏的雄性气息。

“你超出我的想像。”内特说，让开了被他堵住的出口。

韦德的脑袋随着他的动作移动，如果要逃离现在是最好的机会，但是他没有任何动作，他不认为现在的自己能够安全离开这个人间地狱。

内特被蓝光包围的黑皮靴停在韦德脚边，居高临下的俯视他，“你可以使用切片传送，这是我们之间亲密无间的牵绊。”

“嗨，我说，异世界的内特宝贝，你像极了我第一次穿越时遇到的那位不讲理先生。他爱极了我黛咪·摩尔般迷人的嗓音，你猜怎么着，我在他面前使用了切片传送然后咻的一下不见了。”韦德仰起头直视内特的眼睛冷笑着说，“如果可以，我想立刻忘掉这里的经历和你愚蠢的红色激光眼，我的阿内可不是娘炮的草莓酱。”

内特也笑了，“我知道。”

毫无预警的，救世主朝佣兵的胸口踢了一脚，韦德咬紧牙关，侧着倒在地上缩成一团。内特对准他拱起的背部又是一脚，韦德的身子弹跳了一下，内特随即踩住他的脸，韦德闻到鞋底传来浓郁的泥巴和血污混合的腐臭味。他疼得想大口吸气，但是踏在他脸上的鞋跟让他无法顺畅呼吸，肺像是要炸开来，哽噎的声音死死卡在喉咙口。他扬起手，用力击上内特的小腿肚，看出了他的企图，内特收回脚，借着力道再一次重重踢在韦德胸前，冷眼看着佣兵被他踢得滚到另一边的角落。

“咳咳，我看出来了……为什么这个世界的我宁愿被炸得渣都不剩……咳咳，你是不是认识吃人的心理医生？汉尼拔·莱克特用你的脑子种了蘑菇吗？”韦德吐掉嘴里的血，单手撑地跃了起来，两手分别拔出背后的刀和腿套里的枪。子弹用来对付拥有心灵传动的邪恶版救世主似乎并不管用，但谁知道呢，也许会有一颗刚好击中他的屁股。

“韦德……”内特突然轻轻唤了一声，莫名温和的语气在昏暗阴森的空间内缠绵的四处游荡。

韦德不解的看着他柔软下来的表情，邪恶救世主直勾勾盯着他的眼睛里甚至还带了些许无奈和眷恋，仿佛刚才的暴力不曾发生过。

“你看过弗兰肯斯坦吗，他造了一个丑八怪，然后又要杀死他。好吧我承认，我是个不死的丑八怪，但不代表我被切开缝回去还能高高兴兴地唱赞歌。”韦德不敢放松自己，蹲踞在角落里一眨不眨的凝视着救世主的动作，“你搞错人了，甜心，你的韦德已经死了。”

内特完好的一只眼里有可怕的平静，“为了我曾经天真的理念却最终由你代替我赴死，我拯救不了这个世界但我可以拯救你。我等了很久，韦德，我知道你会来。”

“搞不懂你在说什么……”原以为战争内特够让他头疼了，眼前这位似乎更加扭曲。韦德不知道接下来还会有多少被天启主宰的平行世界，通常情况下这代表那个空间的内特已经死亡或者被改造叛变。该死的，他的内特到底在哪里？“我肯定这个世界的我受不了你的控制狂，所以，这个世界的我跟你也是那种关系吗……呃……你懂我什么意思？”

“你会恳求我，快一点再快一点，你喜欢痛感。”内特挑起眉毛露出了赞叹的神情，似乎陷入了某种曾经多次重复的情景回忆里。

“哇哦，停下，我不喜欢。”韦德把枪往前比了比，努力让自己看上去更具有威胁性。

“我仍然能听到你脑中的妄想，渴求莽撞粗暴的插入，向我臣服……”内特边说边微笑起来，气定神闲地凝视着韦德的食指，它被夹在手枪的护弓之间，正蠢蠢欲动地摩擦着扳机的金属边缘，整个威胁看起来幼稚而可笑，“你总是仗着有治愈因子。”

“听上去像变种人版的五十度灰，这要是放到网上可赚大钱了。但我不是达科塔·约翰逊，虽然她咬嘴唇的样子和我一样性感。再见了，邪恶版小内，二体切片传送。”

韦德在熟悉的蓝光里眯起眼睛，下一秒他往后跳开迅速举起枪朝前扫射，子弹像是被什么粘稠的阻力卡在了半空后噼里啪啦砸到地上。内特的激光眼在黑暗里滑出一道红色的线，韦德握着刀转身劈过去，空气被划开的尖锐气流声意味着——内特在他身后出现，双手分别拧住他的手腕，轻松的折向相反的角度，韦德脱力地松开了手中的枪和武士刀，内特的呼吸就在他耳边，他竭力想要控制双腿的肌肉颤抖，然而以膝盖互相撞击作为评估的话，这项努力显然徒劳无功。

“你可以重新开始，可以奔向自由，可以假装我们命中注定分离，但你无法摆脱我，不管传送多少次你都会回到我身边，韦德。”贴着面罩的声音带着滚烫的湿气，韦德使劲转动身体想要挣脱束缚，但从后紧贴的白发救世主让这个动作变得暧昧且充满色欲。

“不可能！为什么还是不管用……”韦德本能的哀嚎，内特用一只手拧住他的胳膊，另一只手从后伸过来固定住他的下巴，韦德的嘴唇有点脱皮，扣在下颚的手指把周围的皮肤掐得泛白。

“我以为我解释的很清楚了。”内特顺着他下巴的轮廓扫抚，一边把嘴唇从颈后往耳廓移动，搔痒又引起了韦德新一轮的恐慌，内特改而抓住韦德的肩膀把人环抱在怀里，“这里是未来，韦德。”内特边说边把韦德的脸向后扭，嘴唇凑近那干裂的唇瓣，异常温柔的说道，“我是你的内特，未来版。”

“呜呜呜——”回应他的只是韦德被囚禁在嘴里的咆哮，接而他的制服被粗暴的撕开，布满伤痕的皮肤在不稳定的红光下暴露出来，肌肉下的肋骨随着剧烈呼吸突出清晰的轮廓，内特摸到他胸前，捏起他一边乳头，顺着小小的圆面积转着圈，让它变得红肿挺立。

内特的手一直摸下去，在佣兵的腹肌上弹跳。韦德终于从唾液交换中夺回了舌头，他大口喘息，想要说话，然而传达到肌肉里头的指令却变成了无休止的颤栗。未来版的内特正用极快的速度肢解他的衣物，手指摩擦在皮肤上回弹的声响在韦德脑内无限回荡，他赤身裸体地被内特压在彼此散落的衣物中间，仰躺的姿势只能看到头顶残缺不全的瓦砾与内特正向自己靠过来的脸孔。

“这太过火了……我是说，在臭不可闻的垃圾箱里打野战。我好几天没冲过澡了……”内特执着徘徊在他腰腹的手掌，让韦德怀疑下一秒他便会撕破他的肚皮，把他才刚排列好的肠子扯出来。事实上，他并非没有这么做过，猜猜之前的伤口是拜谁所赐？“你喜欢吃瑞典腌鲱鱼吗？”

内特没理会他的胡言乱语，机械手臂按着他的下腹握住了他的阴茎。黑暗的民屋内唯一的光源——救世主闪着红光的左眼，以至没有多余的可视光线能让韦德用来欣赏对方的身体。他曾和他的内特不知羞耻地重复过无数次疯狂的性爱活动，他知道他的内特触摸上去是什么感觉。韦德不甘示弱地反手搂住救世主宽厚的肩膀，探索般上下其手，他欣慰地发现这个自称未来版的内特并没有被TO严重侵蚀，冰冷粗糙的机械手掌和回忆里一样美好。

韦德急速地吸气，内特银色的金属皮肤摩擦在阴茎上，充满非生物性的诡异触感，韦德摆动脑袋，上半身在内特的禁锢下无法动弹。完全没有润滑的撸动，除了逐渐攀升的快感以外更多是辛辣的刺痛，这一点很好地帮助了韦德拉回深陷欲望的神志。

“内特宝贝，你太棒了。”韦德仰起头，拖着尾音叫唤，在内特因为他投入的表情而放松的一瞬间，猝然踢向救世主的肩膀。强大的冲击力把内特踢飞到地上，韦德朝前翻滚捡起地上的手枪，毫不犹豫地瞄准内特摔倒的方向射击，“我不管你编什么故事，未来世界还是地心历险记，穿越这种梗在第一部终结者上映之后就用烂了！”

救世主揉揉肩膀上被踢中的位置，“抵抗游戏？还真有情趣，韦德。”心灵遥感夺下了佣兵手里的枪，更多的蓝光控制住了韦德强劲的关节把他拉向自己，“你爱死我在床上对你使用遥感。”

“操你的，你一定是有沟通障碍。”韦德无力地反驳，此刻内特的抚摸依旧不急不缓，仿佛对佣兵的身体拥有唯一的掌控权。就像是付费嫖娼的客人一般，无论韦德如何抗拒，都会被视为一种另类服务的形式。内特的手随着视线扫过，从屁股到耻骨，落在下体中心的位置。韦德被刺激到半勃的阴茎颤颤巍巍地随着呼吸摇摆，内特抬起另一只手拨弄浮在半空的手枪，露出令韦德不安的神色。

“我记得主动热情的你，讨厌漫长的前戏，因为快感会让你抓狂，除了求我操你想不起任何事情。”内特的金属手指顺着韦德阴茎的轮廓滑动，充满技巧地套弄，金属皮肤很快染上了火热的温度，刺激得韦德浑身紧绷。

“那可真是遗憾……”韦德深吸一口气，顶住那几乎要从喉咙里滚出来的呻吟，张开嘴费力地组织语言，“我才不会对差点让我用肠子跳绳的卑鄙强奸犯主动。”

内特盯着他的眼睛，缓慢地扯出一抹笑容，冰冷且讥讽。他空闲的手抓住半空的手枪，趁韦德还没来得及反应，移到他身后狠劲往前一捅。突如其来的进入，毫无润滑，韦德抽搐一样反弓起背部，他的后脑发麻，像是被重力击中，花了三秒才理解对方把什么东西塞进了他体内。

“我会杀了你。”韦德喘着气说，忍耐并不平滑的金属枪管在肠道内转动，“我要把你搅成千层面上的肉泥。”

“听上去很痛。”内特装腔作势地说，肆意地用枪管前后开拓佣兵肠道内壁的嫩肉。韦德刚想开口，立马被阴茎上施力的手指和体内翻搅的硬物逼出一声粗喘。内特从容不迫地挑逗着他，金属指节光滑却有粗硬的触感，不断刺激着龟头顶端的裂缝，滑腻的前精顺着排精口滴落在纠缠的毛发上。

内特按着韦德会阴的手指越过柱体揉搓底下的阴囊，韦德昂起头吐出一声嘶哑的啜泣，脖子和锁骨上损坏的表皮在拉扯中渗出血珠。他眯着眼睛，视线被快感扭曲，他感到大股不受控制的分泌物从阴茎顶端滑出来，糊的整个下半身湿淋淋。内特的掌心充满猎奇的引诱，厚薄不一的力度，忽快忽慢的套动，无法预测下一个刺激会落在哪里，让韦德几乎要遗忘方才的恐惧和不适。

他深深地呼吸着充满腐败气味的空气，大腿间的温度让他的肌肉逐渐放松，失去制约力般张开，脑袋里仿佛有连绵不觉的泡沫，带着他的理智持续在空中爆破。

“你的舌头哪儿去了？”韦德混乱的思维里涌入内特的声音，他努力拼凑不成型的脏话，随即被救世主的舌头搅乱成破粹的呻吟。内特舔着他口腔的软肉，舌头在湿润交缠的空间内相互推拒，韦德愤怒地用牙齿进行攻击，齿尖把内特的唇肉和牙龈划得鲜血淋漓，肠道里枪管的压迫加重了几分，血混着唾液一起咽进了韦德的喉咙。

他听见清脆的咔哒声，内特扳开了手枪的保险卡锁，恐慌与憎恶绞紧了韦德的肠胃，几近不受控制的带动括约肌死死夹住了体内的凶器。现在只需要推动扳机，子弹就会把他炸得肠穿肚烂，虽然他不会因此死去，但是以这种屈辱的方式。

“操你的，变态神经病。”韦德昏昏沉沉地谩骂，内特握着枪的手还在戳动，枪管前端突起的瞄准星唐突地碰到了他的前列腺，韦德咬牙缩紧了臀肌。他的反应精确地被内特捕捉到了，救世主恶意地持续摩擦他被黏膜覆盖的腺体，另一只手的拇指搓过冠沟压住了佣兵的射精口。韦德发出痛楚的哭喊，他可能说了什么，导致内特突然失去耐心，用手枪激烈的操着他的屁股。他扭动着想要摆脱摇撼的束缚，以出生婴儿般的姿势蜷缩起来对抗无处发泄的情欲。但遥感却无视他的主观意愿再次强行将他打开，“操！放开我！我要死了！放开我！”韦德歇斯底里地嘶吼，然而内特并没有回应他单方面的控诉。

随时可能走火的恐惧死死扼住韦德心脏，同时脆弱敏感的前列腺不断被恰到好处的刺激，韦德的视线里模糊地印着内特跳跃的红色火光，内心也摇晃得一片昏晕。他不停重复着挖空心思地咒骂，肉体在极端的快感和恐惧中失控地抽搐，争先恐后从精管上涌的精液无处可去地积在充血的阴茎内，精液逆流的痛苦使他发了疯似得摆动腰部，像个吸毒的瘾君子试图用更多快感麻痹自己。

内特凑过去舔了舔韦德湿润的嘴角，佣兵的双眼因为超载的快感和痛感翻白，无意识的咒骂变成了放荡的呻吟。他已经无法控制肌肉的收缩以至忘了吞咽的唾液参杂着谈谈的血色从嘴里淌出来浸湿了下巴和脖子。救世主征服性的吻夺走了他最后的氧气，仿佛真的要置他于死地，狠狠吮吸他发麻的舌根。韦德在这一切混乱不堪中恍惚听到了手枪扳机连杆顶开卡锁的声音，他眼前一黑，脑子里有什么东西断开，在窒息和无法射精之间，在恐惧和预知死亡之间，达到了极致的高潮。

内特在韦德痉挛到静止之后，才放开对他的控制，因为阻碍，大股大股的精液只能从勃起的出精口流出来，在下腹积成一滩。他抽出被他卸掉弹夹的手枪，枪管的直径虽然不粗，但足以把佣兵的穴口搅得松软，做好被真家伙入侵的准备。

然而韦德对这场别出心裁的前戏似乎并不怎么受用，他很快从高潮中恢复过来，第一件事便是摸了摸自己的肚子。“这是在拍盗梦空间吗？我的图腾在哪里？”韦德的声音嘶哑，如同砂纸蹭过水泥地，“我往蜘蛛侠的牛奶里偷偷丢过撕碎的卫生纸，直到现在他还在纳闷为什么他的牛奶变成了麦片……”

“把裸照寄给我爸也是你干的吧。”内特把两根手指捅进他身体里，里面柔软的黏膜壁被金属枪管捣碎了一层，现在已经开始愈合。

“电脑总有中毒的时候……”韦德被插得又是一阵哆嗦，内特不给他缓气的机会，手指翻搅戳着抖缩的肠道，让湿漉漉的肠液缠在手指头上，“等等，你怎么会知道？”

“你总是假装听不见。”内特抚摸他大腿根部，往下抬起他的屁股强势地挤进他双腿之间，“这里是未来世界。”

“这不合理。”韦德沉默了一下，他竟然发现了比他脑子更不合理的东西，他突破了盲点，“如果这是未来，我的阿内死了你也应该不存在，如果你存在就证明我的阿内还活着。”逻辑满分！但他的思绪很快在未来版内特含住他半软的阴茎时黏住了。“嘿！我真的好多天没洗澡了……虽然那里受伤的时候换过……”

“没有别的阿内，只有我。”内特舔着他的冠沟周围，抬起脸皱了皱眉，“你尝起来像放了很久的咸鱼。”

“至少证明我没有糖尿病。”韦德想要抬腿踢开他，举到胸口的脚被遥感捉住。现在他自己摆出了请君来操的姿势，好极了，聪明的爱因斯坦，他应该把脑袋崩掉再长一个。“突然想起来我新生的小韦德刚刚是第一次……”

“你是在提醒我破坏这里，然后得到你的第一次吗？”内特弯曲指节在韦德体内画圈，用了很多韦德射出来的精液做润滑，“照这么说，我拥有过你无数的‘第一次’。”

第三根手指噎住了韦德的呼吸，他不自然地慢慢吸气再吐出，反复几次，突然噗哧笑出声来，“我感觉像在生孩子。”他的精神状态恐怕进入了新的次元，很有可能是先前的高潮弄坏了神经，不然韦德只能承认自己傻了。

“这是什么新的角色扮演吗？”内特见怪不怪地继续他的动作，佣兵已经能完全吞下他三根指节。

“我们玩过受孕Play这么羞耻的东西？”扩张带来的痛楚逐渐被酸胀取代，韦德在遥感给予他仅限的空间内本能地扭了扭腰，想摆脱那种逐步递增的饥渴。

“如果你想的话。”内特终于抽出手指，扶住自己的阴茎插进他体内，他换了一副表情，过分的邪恶，像头盯住了猎物的野兽。“我会把你操到看见我就流水，韦德。”救世主挥动手指，遥感扶住佣兵的腰背，看上去像韦德主动张开腿插坐在他的阴茎上。

“这绝不可能是未来世界，我的阿内绝不可能如此自甘堕落。”韦德自言自语，然后剧烈抽气，白发救世主抓住他的屁股使劲向下按，粗壮到令人嫉妒的阴茎直接劈开交叠的肉轮顶进了最深处。

韦德高喊了一句脏话接着被堵住了嘴，为了防止韦德再次用牙齿当武器，遥感扣住了他的下巴，被迫张开嘴任人为所欲为。内特开始频率地抽插，韦德双手被遥感拧在背后，上下两个洞同时被侵犯，内特接吻的动作可以说是在操他的嘴。说实话，韦德没想到体格的差距竟然在这方面给对方这么大的优势。

阴茎比他大就算了，舌头也比他长。不！公！平！

韦德嘴角被撑的发麻，内特舌头刺激大量分泌的唾液跟失禁一样顺着下巴往下滴落。等韦德又因为缺氧晕眩的时候，白发救世主才放过凌虐他的嘴唇沿着唾液滴落的方向舔舐下去。韦德大口吸气，内特状似毫不在乎他被血污和汗水弄脏的皮肤，在凹凸不平的组织上亲吻，含住他胸前的乳头，舌苔来回扫过乳晕，用力吮吸。

“喂……这里根本吸不出东西，只会把它们扯掉……啊——”韦德伸着脖子含糊不清地说道，“该死的，别用牙咬……”他被插得完全彻底地打开，内特把佣兵的上身紧紧压在胸前，被舔咬至敏感红肿的乳头和底下精神抖擞不停吐着粘液的阴茎贴在内特胸腹上磨蹭。这个姿势让内特可以咬住韦德的耳朵，把粗重的喘息喷在他耳窝里，“你湿的在往下滴水。”

“你不用细心提醒我身体的状态。”韦德感受到肠道黏膜因为不断捣干分泌出液体，肉层亲密地包裹着贯穿他的阴茎，空气飘荡着淫靡的水声，以及体液腥膻的气味，似乎让原本的臭气显得不那么浓郁了。

治愈因子缩短了他的不应期，但在短时间内立刻射精两次仍是不现实的壮举。他只是前面流着湿答答的前列腺液，后面被操的咕啾作响，浑身像洗了个汗水桑拿。他庆幸未来版内特没有执着的专攻强迫他高潮的那点，似乎打算无期限地延长这场性爱，仅仅是阴茎大力的摩擦就足够让韦德神志不清了。他想起来这应该是一场侵犯，到此时此刻好像变成了一场合奸，被捅得麻木的身体，欲求不满地骚动，渴望更深更狠更直接的操干。

“你在等我求你……”韦德挑明了内特不肯直接送他上高潮的目的，“我不会……我有治愈因子，最后输的人会是你……”

内特勾起嘴角，不以为然地笑起来，“我接受你的挑战，现在猜猜在我射出来之前，我能让你高潮几次？”

“去你的！我的内特比你强多了！”韦德恼怒地大喊，“你只是个异世界的劣质品！”

“你学不乖。”内特左眼的红光剧烈地跳动，按住韦德的臀部同时下半身向上用力挺起，满意地看到佣兵呲牙咧嘴的扭曲表情。

韦德永远分不清在什么情况下应该住嘴，“你应该尝试下其他人，还是说根本没人愿意跟你上床。”

“我会让你再也说不出话。”内特调整了姿势，缓慢地退出一截，突起的龟头顶在韦德肠道黏膜下的前列腺上，一下两下的戳刺。刚开始的力道疼得韦德反射性涌出生理性的眼泪，很快酸涩变成酥麻，紧接着是强烈的射精欲望。内特抵着他的腺体磨几下，猛地撞到深处，拔出来再磨几下，撞到深处……来来回回，让韦德始终徘徊于想射却射不出的境地。

韦德反缚在背后的手使劲绞在一起，他失去了时间的概念，在自我意识的漩涡里游荡。肉体开始逐步掌控他的行为，使他自动环住内特的腰，向前迎合地摆动屁股只为了多获得一点快乐。

“你知道，如果我想，我可以一整天，一整月，一整年让你沉浸在高潮里。治愈因子会无限恢复你的体能，所以你永远不会累。”内特含住韦德的耳朵，舌尖探进耳窝里翻搅，“过去的我对你太好了。”

韦德拱起腿，扯着遥感的束缚，张开嘴毫不留情地咬上内特真实血肉的那边肩膀。救世主痛哼，立刻将惩罚回报在韦德身上，韦德的牙齿卡在肉里，被顶的像快肆意扭动的抹布。齿列将伤口撕成一个月牙形的坑，他最终因为牙根酸的衔不住才放弃，扭头吐掉嘴里的血沫，“干嘛不躲？你的遥感呢……啊——”

韦德拖着长音，内特放在他屁股上的手抚过股沟，往撑的没有一丝缝隙的后穴里硬生生再挤进一根手指。韦德在熟悉的撕裂痛感和肠道被撑得太过满载的尖叫中射了出来，由于长时间的扩张，高潮痉挛带来的收缩没起到实际阻力，高潮后的黏膜敏感得一插就疼，尤其不断被顶到的前列腺，除了疼痛只有猖獗的射精感。韦德一时射不出什么东西了，阴茎不断吐着余精，内特握住他的腰，维持插在他体内的姿势把他转了一圈，膝盖着地头朝下按在地上，从后用力地操他。韦德撑着地板，治愈因子开始起作用，缓慢地恢复着他的体力，但快感仍是实际存在的，现在即使没有遥感的束缚，他也失去反抗的余地，只能被迫接受身后的白发救世主把他操进一波又一波的高潮。

三次还是四次，说不定有五次，韦德在被没有尽头的性高潮操疯之前终于感到麻木的肠壁冲进一股股温流。内特正在往外撤离，韦德差点哭出来，认为自己就要解放的下一刻，一个没有温度的阳具代替内特捅进了他的身体抵在前列腺上——他当然熟悉这个，该死的心灵遥感。

“原来你想用这种方式谋杀我……”韦德躺在地上，托治愈因子的福，他的身体机能仍维持正常水平，但精神已经受不了了，“我第一千万次痛恨我的治愈因子。”这算什么？一辈子的高潮地狱？内特解除了对他的遥感束缚，韦德摸了摸胯下软趴趴的性器，忘了多少次之后它除了滴几滴前列腺液以外彻底被榨干了。“我绝对是史上最悲惨被按着操到阳痿的男人……”

内特盘腿坐在地上面无表情地看着佣兵像条坑坑疤疤地肉虫子一样蠕动，“省点力气。”

韦德在地上哼哼哼唧唧地呻吟着滚动，试图站起来，但腿软的难以支撑起他的重量，“我要离开这里！我要离开这里！”遥感阳具还在他体内震动，他一边喘息一边流着口水赌气的嘶吼，“二体切片传送！”

“我说过不管多少次你都……”内特震惊地看着被蓝光包围的佣兵忽地消失在他眼前——

韦德瞪眼等光芒散去，内特熟悉的脸一寸一寸在他视线里出现，他绝望地哀嚎，然后觉得有哪里不对劲。黄色的光？不是红色？白发救世主另一只完好的眼睛正讶异地俯视他，“韦德？”

韦德全裸躺在地上，身后遥感阳具还不停在他体内震动，这东西为什么没有失效？韦德茫然地想，随后呻吟着，在他的正版阿内面前再次被带上了高潮……

下一秒，四散的淡蓝色光芒中，那个操了他一整晚的罪魁祸首——未来版内特，出现在韦德身边。

四只正常眼和一黄一红两只激光眼，面面相觑，韦德错乱地在两个内特之间来回扫视，两位救世主都颇有敌意地打量着对方，接着齐齐把视线投向还在地上扭动的韦德·威尔逊。

诶？

诶——？

End (And that's all?)


End file.
